Falls Soft
by Missfortune
Summary: At a party, a new idol singer tells Shuichi that the love song is dead, so Ryuichi helps Shuichi cook up a song to put her to shame. Shonen Ai


Falls Soft   
By: Missfortune   
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or the song, Sandalwood, which is property of Lisa Loeb.   
Warnings: None   
Notes: I was listening to this song and decided that it was perfect for a Gravitation ficcy ^_^   
  
~*~  
  
"There are so many people." Shuichi peered around the usually empty living room. He was still unsure how Yuki's editor had convinced him to host the small party at their apartment, but now the sparse yet artistically decorated rooms were filled with people. Yuki was in a deep conversation with another writer that Shuichi was not about to interrupt despite the fact that he did not appreciate the amount of friendly touching the man seemed to be bestowing upon his lover. Touma was mingling with some powerful publishing moguls while some famous faces glided through the crowds seeing and being seen. Shuichi had spotted two overnight sensation actors and at least one other singer, though he'd never met her and didn't care for her music.   
  
Strangely, with the apartment filled with all those important people, Shuichi was feeling quite alone. But most of the conversations were dull and shallow, so rather than butt in, he walked out onto the balcony. The night was cool and everyone had retreated indoors, which was fine with Shuichi, he didn't mind being outside with the fresh air and his thoughts. It was suffocating in the apartment with all those people so full of themselves and the smoke they were putting out. He didn't really mind Yuki smoking and the taste of it on his lips, but when you get more than one of them in a room you suddenly have this bar haze that hangs in the air and strangles the vocal chords. The night air was really preferable to a sore throat in the morning.   
  
"There you are Shindou-San."   
  
Shuichi turned to see who braved the night to come out on the balcony with him. Behind him stood a familiar looking young woman. It took a moment, but her recognized her as one of the newest idol singers of the moment. Her name was Flower Black or some similar trite name. Her music, though upbeat sounding carried dark lyrics that he didn't care for. If life was so cruel, then why was she standing on the balcony of a famous writer talking to him?   
  
"Hello, you were looking for me?" Shuichi asked politely.   
  
"I just wanted to have a nice chat with another musician. There are so many businessmen and book people in there. It would be so much nicer to talk about music."   
  
Shuichi smiled. "Are you working on an album right now?"   
  
"Yes, my next album is due out in a few weeks. It's called 'Death of the Love Song' the same name as my first single."   
  
"Death of the Love Song?" Shuichi looked at the woman. She was probably only slightly older than him. She wore a black dress with trailing sleeves that ended in odd tatters as well as the skirt of the dress. Black ballet shoes and fishnet stocking decorated her legs and she had the painted white face with dark makeup that made Shuichi think of a horror movie monster. She took a pack of cigarettes from a spider shaped purse and shook one out. Sticking it between her lips she lit it and took a long drag before blowing the smoke up into the air.   
  
"Yes, lots of the songs are about how love is so wonderful and true. Really it's just one big joke. People build it up into something it's not and then are disappointed when they finally figure it out. Love songs are such silly things really. I mean all the good ones have been written, but even then people continue to pile on the sap. It's a downward spiral." She brushed her black hair behind her powdered face as she looked down at him.   
  
"I don't think that love songs are that bad. I like them."   
  
Her eyes scrunched up in amusement as she took another drag on her cigarette. "You would, wouldn't you."   
  
Shuichi looked at her. "Excuse me?"   
  
She turned around and looked back into the apartment. "Look at all of them. They swarm around like so many bees, each thinking that they are king. But bees have queens, none of them are really as important as they think they are."   
  
Shuichi blinked. He was lost. This Flower Black person sure didn't seem to have a very bright outlook on life.   
  
"And him." Shuichi's attention was drawn into what the woman was saying. "I slept with him. He cried when it was over. So weak."   
  
He decided then that he really did not like the woman and wanted to get away as quickly as possible. "Excuse me," he said. "It's a bit chilly, I'm going to go inside. It was very nice talking to you."   
  
"The pleasure was all yours." She replied with a smirk.   
  
Ignoring the remark he shut the door and went inside. There was another fine example of somebody who was incredibly too full of themselves. She was so self-important, thinking she was so much better than everyone else. And what was up with her album, Death to the Love Song? There was nothing wrong with a good love song.   
  
"Shu-Chan! Shu-Chan!"   
  
Shuichi turned to find a little pink bunny floating in his face.   
  
"Kumagorou! Hello. Where is Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked the pink bunny with a smile.   
  
"Ryuichi is here!" The green haired singer announced as he popped up and glomped the younger singer.   
  
"Hello Ryuichi! I am so glad to see you here. This party is no fun! I didn't even know you were invited."   
  
Ryuichi grinned. "Touma asked if Kumagorou and me could come." Ryuichi lowered his voice and got closer to Shuichi. "Kumagorou says that Yuki asked Touma to invite Ryuichi to keep Shuichi company."   
  
Surprised by the revelation, the pink haired boy looked up and scanned the room, seeking out his lover. He found Yuki pinned down in a corner by the detestable Flower Black. Yuki looked up and their eyes met across the room. Yuki's eyes seemed to soften as he nodded slightly at Shuichi before they shuttered again as he turned to fend off the dark singer.   
  
"Why is Shuichi glaring?" Ryuichi asked, tugging on Shuichi's shirt.   
  
"I do not like that woman. Look how she is eating Yuki with her eyes. She told me that all the good love songs have been written. And her album coming up, is called Death to the Love Song."   
  
"Mou, I don't like that." Ryuichi pouted. Kumagorou shook his little pink head, his ears flopping around in the air.   
  
"I know something you will like! Let's go to the kitchen and get some pocky and strawberry soda!"   
  
"Wheee!" Ryuichi bounced happily. "Let's go!"   
  
The two singers slipped through the crowd into the empty kitchen where Shuichi introduced Ryuichi to his stash of treats. From a random drawer he pulled out some paper and markers and together they sat at the table and doodled while talking about songs and people at NG Studios and what good cartoons they'd seen lately. Shuichi was feeling in a much better mood by the time Touma came into the kitchen.   
  
"Hello Ryuichi. Shindou-San."   
  
"Hi Touma!" Kumagorou waved.   
  
"Hello Seguchi-San," Shuichi greeted.   
  
"Shindou-San. Flower Black will be playing the title track from her new album for us. I was wondering if you would also like to perform a song."   
  
Shuichi frowned at the name of the other singer.   
  
"Kumagorou thinks you should!" Ryuichi announced holding up the pink bunny.   
  
"But what could I sing? I don't even play a guitar well enough to back myself up."   
  
"Ryuichi thinks you should write a love song." There was a bright and not so innocent glint in Ryuichi's eyes as he said this, giving Shuichi a big grin. "Ryuichi will back you up."   
  
Shuichi looked at him. He caught the mischievous glint in his eyes and grew thoughtful. "That's an excellent idea Ryuichi. I think I might do just that." He nodded.   
  
"Wonderful. I'll go let them know." Touma smiled at the men before leaving.   
  
So the singers stayed in the kitchen, ignoring the discordant strains of Flower Black's music as they worked on a love song to sing. At the sound of polite clapping, they emerged from the kitchen with a brightly colored piece of paper. It had hearts and Kumagorou doodles all over one side and song lyrics all over the other.   
  
Ryuichi bounced up to where Flower Black was sitting on the couch with an acoustic guitar. "Shuichi is going to sing!" he announced. "Can Ryuichi have that guitar?"   
  
Flower Black seemed a little shocked to have the very famous Sakuma Ryuichi asking to borrow her guitar. She quickly turned it over to him and moved to make way for Ryuichi and Shuichi. Shuichi settled himself onto the couch next to Ryuichi who began tuning the guitar to his specifications.   
  
Shuichi looked at the crowd around them. Flower Black had managed to weasel her way to Yuki's side again, much to both men's apparent annoyance. "Seguchi-San asked me to sing a song for you. I just wrote it with Sakuma-San's help in the kitchen and now we're going to play it for you." Shuichi looked at Ryuichi who strummed the guitar and nodded. Nodding back Shuichi began to sing.   
  
"She can't tell me that all of the love songs have been written, 'cause she's never been in love with you before." As the first words flowed out of Shuichi's mouth, he could see Flower Black visibly stiffen. Grinning to himself he continued. "Your skin smells lovely like sandalwood. Your hair falls soft like animals. I'm tryin' to keep cool, but everyone likes you." Shuichi looked at Yuki as he sang, watching his lover for any reactions. So far there were none, but the rest of the people were shifting a little, some having been guilty of hanging on Yuki through the evening.   
  
"I want to kiss the back of your neck, the top of your spine where your hair hits and gnaw on your fingertips and fall asleep. I'll talk you to sleep. But I'll be the one, I will have chosen. I'm tryin' to keep cool, but everyone here likes you. I'm not the only one. Your skin smells lovely like sandalwood, your hair falls soft like animals and nothing else matters to me."   
  
"She can't tell me that all of the love songs have been written 'cause she's never been in love with you before, in love with you before." Shuichi noticed Flower Black slipping away, but he was more focused on staring into Yuki's eyes as he sang. "Your hand, so hot, burns a hole in my hand. I wanted to show you." He ended almost in a whisper, eyes buried deep in Yuki's amber eyes. The crowd clapped enthusiastically and Shuichi smiled.   
  
"Shindou-San, have you been keeping talent from me?" Touma asked with a calculating grin.   
  
"N-no sir!" Shuichi exclaimed, not having expected the comment and afraid of what it might mean."   
  
"Shu-Chan is always so talented." Ryuichi announced, putting his Kumagorou on Shuichi's head.   
  
"All right, but I will be expecting that song on your next album Shindou-San."   
  
"Yes sir." Shuichi replied, shocked. He didn't think it was that good, it had only taken about 15 minutes to write after all.   
  
The party began breaking down after that. Shuichi noted that Flower Black seemed to have slipped away during his song, not even bothering to take her guitar with her. Instead he and Ryuichi signed it and gave it to one of the guests so he could give it to his niece. Finally the people had all gone home, leaving the apartment quiet once more. Shuichi lay sprawled on the couch as Yuki walked over and sat beside him. He ran his hand through Shuichi's hair, letting his fingers linger on the back of his neck, rubbing the fine hairs there.   
  
"Mmm, Yuki." Shuichi murmured.   
  
"Baka." Yuki cupped the back of Shuichi's neck, urging him to sit up.   
  
"What did I do?"   
  
"You sang that song in front of those people. Tell me why I shouldn't throw you out."   
  
"I wrote it because the Flower Black person annoyed me." Shuichi protested.   
  
"She annoyed me to, but that song."   
  
"I'm sorry Yuki," Shuichi fiddled with the ends of his shirt.   
  
"It was a good song."   
  
"What?" Shuichi's head popped up. Did Yuki really just say that? Yuki who told him he had no talent? Yuki who always told him he was a baka?   
  
"Baka," The writer pulled Shuichi forward and sealed their lips together. They broke away and Yuki stood up, taking Shuichi's hand in his. "Now it's my turn to show you." He murmured as he led Shuichi to the bedroom.   
  
The End   
  
~*~  
  
Aww, how cute ^_^ Feedback please! 


End file.
